Behind Blue Eyes
by The Clover of Damnation
Summary: [Alternate Universe] She was going to throw it all away taking the entirety of the world with her. But after a chance encounter with a pink male... She knew that this second chance was a sign! [Genderbent!shadamy]
1. Chapter 1

A hand clenching around the handle of a weapon tugs upon it causing it bounce a bit on the back of shoulders it's resting upon. This disappointed sigh that changes into a groan emanates behind tightened lips. The hammer being balanced in one hand then raises twirling in frustration followed with a leg kicking into the air.

"Why do they always leave me behind?! I can help out too! I _am _a part of the group for a reason, after all~!"

Whines the pink hedgehog male a loud to himself. Ears flatten a top of his head while a frown pouts out onto his lips. His upper body hunkers forward as he sighs once more.

_Why was he even here...? They always did this to him! It just wasn't fair dammit!_

"Dash, my love, I hope you're all right...!"

_Oh why did he have to be in love with such a capable heroine such as his fierce blue beauty?!_

Thinking of her causes a love sick sigh to heave from his lips, but that didn't cause his pout to leave.

_And why do you never accept my advances?!_

"_It'll be all over soon, Mordecai, and I can finally fulfill my promise to you..._"

Ears perk straight up twitching a bit upon picking up another's voice. It sounded as though it belonged to a female. The voice was low having an apathetic tone to it. Curious as who it belonged to Allan heads in the direction in which he heard it spoken from. He wouldn't have to travel far for the other being was in the first room along the hallway he was in.

Upon stepping into said room he'd immediately spot familiar ruby streaked black fur and blonde tresses. Right as he set foot inside the dark figured turned in his direction displaying icy blues that asked about his intrusive behavior, and tear stained cheeks.

The only reason the rosy pink male knew her was by an accidental meeting, namely on his part. Upon traveling to Harbor Island he noticed a spiny silhouette in the shadows, and without taking the time to get a good look of who they belonged to, he had rushed towards them believing them to be his beloved. When he was met with that familiar cold stare he realized it wasn't her. He was surprised he wasn't punished for embracing her... Then again, he was met with a trigger happy Irene Robotnik, so who-knows what would have transpired between the two then.

From what Dash told Allan this "faker", as she called her, was a powerful individual, who was capable of going rounds with the heroine. So why wasn't she out helping the others, he wondered. After all, that giant lizard... thing... threatening everyone on the ARK as much as it was to those on Mobius. So why wouldn't she want to defend herself? Were the tears upon her muzzle from fear than sadness...?

As Allan decided to approach the ravenous female she stepped aside quietly never moving her judging gaze from upon him. They would stand a few feet from each other in silence while he tried figuring out what to say to her. It was a fierce roar from the beast outside that the heroes were fighting that would cut through the awkwardness of the silence.

He immediately had his gloved hands pressing against the glass, of the bay window that overlooked the depths of space, as he tried searching for those fighting alongside out there. To his dismay he saw no one, which had him worrying further!

"_They don't stand a chance out there... Biolizard will finally rid the world of those pesky humans, and their selfish hateful ways..._"

His meadow gaze shoots right to her the minute she utters such cold and callous words. Her intentions were finally clear. He had no idea what the humans did to her, but he knew that they weren't all so vile...

Hands raise resting upon the back of his head as he turns his attention back to the black voice of space. For a few minutes he stood there thinking of how to put his words together correctly...

"Not all humans are bad..." Allan was met with powder blue irises that disagreed otherwise. "There is some good out there in there world. It's easier for some to find than others, but it's out there. If you let that monster out there destroy the world, then you're allowing that good to suffer with the bad. There might be good down there for you to discover. So please, Raven, I beg you, help save them!"

_At the moment at the end of his pleas, the hedgehog female felt herself sucked into the past. Instead of pink male standing but a few feet from her it was a human boy. He was no older than ten or eleven with short golden tresses and handsome baby blues._

_"You should given the people on Earth a chance Raven... They all deserve to be happy..."_

Allan was a tad worried when Raven started zoning out. When tears started spilling from her eyes again did his worry grow. "...Raven...?" Cautiously he reached a hand out to her, but instead of touching her shoulder, her own hand shot out to grab his.

"I will fulfill my promise to Mordecai..."

For a split second there was this tenderness shimmering in her frosty irises.

"...and you..."

Within a blink of an eye she zipped away leaving the rose male dumbfounded.

_What did she mean by...?_

_"Oh Dash, I'm so glad to see you! I thought I'd never see you again~...!"_

A small grin curls along the edges of his lips while he feels his heart fluttering in his chest.

He really hoped she was true to her word~...


	2. Chapter 2

It took little to no time or effort for the blonde haired female to make it to the alter that contained the seven Chaos Emeralds. As she climbed the stone stairway she felt the room rumble, and another roar from the beast outside. The moment she was standing in front of the scared jewels did her body begin floating weightlessly off the ground. They along with her flew off the their own pedestal collecting around her body. When they started spinning swiftly around her did her dark fur start fading into a soft golden white color, and her eyes changing to the same shade her streaks are. Once she was sure she felt their magnificent power rippling throughout her entire being did she seize her favorite of the emeralds teleporting outside to where the action was.

"Surprised you decided to join me, faker." Was the snide remark Raven would receive from her blue counterpart the moment she appeared before her.

Her eyes merely rolled as she watches the others smirk widen. She was hardly in the mood for her childish games!

Without any hesitation, the Ultimate Life Form ripped her gold power bands from around her wrists hiding them safely in her hair quills. The moment they came off did she feel a wave of power that matched that of what the Chaos Emeralds coursing thru her veins. Biolizard was about to be in a world of hurt...!

A snort huffs from Dash's pointy black nose. "...show off...!"

The fight with the monster lasted no more than five to ten minutes. Then again, the contenders were the fastest beings known in the world. It was hardly an easy fight for them but they were able to destroy the creature without bring harm to the ARK, in which it had melded itself with.

As the power lent from the Chaos Emeralds started fading from Raven's body she felt herself blacking out... As the gold began seeping back to the blackness of her fur she began falling backwards ready to plummet below. When she was for sure she'd take a dive into death did she feel something grab a hold of one of her wrists.

"_Where do you think you're going?_"

She heard a voice ask in her blackened state.

"_We're not gonna let'cha go. You're a part of the team now~!_"

After that... Everything faded out...

_This is what you wanted Mordecai..._


	3. Chapter 3

The moment Dash steps into the main room carrying an unconscious Raven in her arms was Allan right at their sides.

"Is she all right?!"

He couldn't help but feel like the state she was in was all his fault. After all, he did push her into helping out out there.

Dash was a bit surprised to find that the pink male was more concerned over her dark comrade than of herself. By now he would have been all over her ready to take care of her. Not that she minded! Allan was a little touchy-feely for her taste! He meant well, but she could take care of herself. She was the _hero_ after all~

"She's fine, Al, she just got carried away trying to one-up me is all..." The blue speedster joked to lighten the mood.

Her comment brought a small smile to his muzzle. She always knew how to make him feel better... "Why don't I take her off your hands? You've done enough heroism for one day."

That also surprised her. He never once used beloved or love as he addressed her. Maybe all this tension about almost losing the world had everyone in uncharacteristic states at the moment...

"I hope you learnt your lesson, Robotnik, you could've killed us all. Including yourself! You gotta stop this foolishness old woman! I dunno what your beef is with everyone, but I think ya need to put this whole 'World Domination' behind you."

The woman she was speaking to was a human female who was much older than the group, excluding Raven, as well as taller. She has long orange hair that has gray streaks along the sides that she wore in a tightly organized bun. Her body was so skinny and tall that she resembled that of a slightly wrinkled bean pole. Though she was aged she usually was dressed in something stylish.

Irene didn't want to admit it, but the blue vermin was right. An aspirated sigh heaves from her painted lips while a bony finger pushes her over-the-top glasses up her large beak-like nose. She was getting too old for this, and her robots could be doing something more productive as well as more interesting...

"Don't worry, _rat_, I've seen the error of my actions. As much as it pains me to see that the world will never be under the _glorious_ reign of Robotnik, I wouldn't want to annihilate it. There are things that I quite enjoy on that miserable rock that I wouldn't want to lose. So I concede my plans for the Robotnik Empire."

A cackle then erupts from her lips as she throws her gangly arms into the air. "Now I can work on my _true_ passion~! Fashion designing~! I shall call it: 'The Fashion Domination of the Robotnik Empire'!"

Though the thought worried the Mobian heroes, they did admit she always wore a nice ensemble, so they knew she'd excel. Her only crimes would be in fashion, and Dash would rather her keep them there.

"You do have a way with designing great things as far as women's clothing is concerned, but I wonder how you'd fair in _men's_ clothing..." Hums a charming masculine voice with his aquamarine's gleaming in curiosity.

A glare fires up in irises of amethyst upon seeing how casual the Human and Mobian were being. "How can you carry on as if nothing had happened?!" Though the tiny echidna female seems furious with them, she simply felt as though there were more important things at hand to worry about.

The ivory bat couldn't help but chuckle at her. She looked so cute standing there pouting up at him~ "Don't you worry your pretty little head. We haven't forgotten about what transpired. We're all just relieved to be alive, and have a home to go to."

His chuckle would grow in volume after the wink he flashed at her causes her to bury her head in her tunic with her muzzle flaring into a hue matching her fur.

"So what are we gonna do with Raven?" Asks a twin-tailed fox girl who had been silently watching the whole spectacle unfold in front of her.

The question in an of itself causes Allan to impulsively hold the ravenous female closer to himself. She was too fragile emotionally to allow her to stay alone or with just anyone. With the bit of time they has spent together she quietly opened up to him. That alone told him she trusted him, even if it were in the slightest.

"_She can stay with me._"


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I begin the next chapter, I'd like to reply to my reviewers. This is something new that I am trying since I tend to get anonymous reviewers who I have no way of responding to since they won't leave an e-mail in which I can reach them with. Plus it might answer some questions and the like by many who might address them.**

**Werewolf99: I probably won't add any fancharacters. I honestly just want to focus on the main cast. There might be background characters like for example a cashier or something encase the go to the store, but other than that there won't be. There's honestly nothing I hate more then reading fanfiction that is full of nothing but fancharacters/OCs that take away focus from actual characters of the fandom. And since I hate that I wouldn't want to do that to anyone else. **

**I am glad you are enjoying the fanfic so far, and thanks for reviewing. Feedback is always nice whether it is good or bad. **

**By the way, and you've mentioned this in some of my other work, I don't care about what gender someone is (as well as sexuality, race, etc.). I dunno why you feel you have to tell me that, but it's whatever to me. Plus there are shadamy fanboys out there. I am one myself. Encase you feel that is what you are trying to say. Either way my opinion is still as it is on the matter at the beginning of the paragraph.**

**Shadowamypunk: Glad you like the fanfiction, and thanks for reviewing. I don't hear from you much anymore so when I see your username pop up it's refreshing~**

* * *

A rhythmical pounding is what greets her upon reaching consciousness. Hands jump in surprise when they feel soft cushioning under their fingertips instead of cold metal. Eyelids are shaky as they open, and the first thing she sees in a non-metallic ceiling. A groan is gritted behind clenching teeth while squinting eyes try to make out what is all around her. At first she can barely make out anything. But upon adjusting to the darkness she begins seeing things such as furniture. She still didn't know where she was at. Last the recalled she was plummeting to her death...

Ears then perk up and twitch when she hears light rasping coming from the bedroom door. When she looks over that way it slowly opens, and she finds herself looking into familiar lush meadow irises. _What was the pink male doing here?_

"Oh! You're awake!" Says Allan in surprise.

"...where am I...?" Raven just had to know. The question had been eating away at her for only a few minutes now, and even then that was too long for her to deal with.

The pink male chuckled nervously. "You're in my home, silly."

Blue irises flicker quizzically. "Why am I here?"

He was also smiling nervously. "Weeell... We figured you needed somewhere to stay after the fight with Biolizard. I told them that you should stay with me."

Raven simply sat there with a stoic expression while she listens to his explanation. "...and what of G.U.N...? Surely they haven't forgotten about me, and my crimes against the world?"

"Well... you see..."

Dark eyelids lower slightly as this icy gleam glazes over baby blues.

"G.U.N. wants you to work under their supervision."

A frown scowls along her muzzle. "Tell them I'll think about it."

There was a bit of silence between them before the rumbling of Raven's stomach breaks it.

Allan can't help but chuckle upon watching her lower her hands to hide it, and look away blushing in embarrassment.

"You know, I'm an amaz~ing cook~! Why don't I make you something to eat~?" He offers with a wink and smile.

A barely noticeable grin sneaks onto her lips. "...I'd like that..."


End file.
